What is a soulmate?
by ZanderXX
Summary: While doing a Transfiguration essay, Harry gets really inspired and discovers feelings that go beyond what he imagined. Sixth year H/Hr One-shot


_**This little one shot was inpired by a YT video I saw the other day. It was just perfect, and it**__** truly**__** showed me what Harry and Hermione's friendship means. **_

**What's a soulmate? by tennisgirlxoxo**

_**I advise you to watch it.**_

_**After reading, how this ends is up to you and your imagination.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling **_

* * *

_What is a soulmate?_

_"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks." -Richard Bach_

Harry had been staring at the blank parchment for twenty minutes. Professor McGonagall had left them homework to do, a very dificult homework if Harry was honest with himself. It was a short and simple question that held such a complex meaning, and Harry was having a hard time trying to answer correctly. He had written down a few lines, but quickly decided against it and ended up with another piece of blank and smooth parchment over the table.

_Damn this! _Harry thought to himself more than once over those now wasted twenty minutes. It wasn't even fair. That was not the kind of question you would wait for Transfiguration homework, and Harry hoped that said question wouldn't be in the final exam. And yet, there he was at the Common Room, right beside the fireplace, digging deep into his brain to find the proper words to write down.

And it was even more difficult to think about homework when the only thing he wanted was to take his broom to the Quidditch field and fly around to clear his troubled head. He had been so worried over the last few weeks, trying to coax that memory out of Professor Slughorn, the one that Dumbledore had requested in their private lessons, the one that seemed to be of outmost importance to reveal a few of Voldemort's secrets. But the old Potions teacher didn't want to cooperate, and was making his duty harder than it already was.

On another part of his mind, a small one but just as significant, Harry kept thinking about Hermione; yes, like Hermione his best friend. His thoughts were free to go anywhere, but it was surprising how often they headed in her direction, and now it was as if he couldn't be around her anymore without getting this strange feeling, as if someone was just crushing his chest every time he saw her. It was not normal, it was something that he could not find the words to describe, it would leave him breathless and with a real smile on his face.

Hermione Granger. What would he do without her, right? He'd have been certainly death by now, and there was an extensive list of reasons why he would have if he had never met her. She was that one person that had always stayed by his side, and the one who had fallowed him without questioning his motives. She was his best friend, and sometimes Harry thought that there would never be a time when he could thank her enough. Hermione Granger, his best friend, who was currently sitting beside him, writing vigorously over her own parchment while Harry stared at her deep in thought.

While he watched her then, his mind ready to finish his essay, every memory he had lived with her in the long six years of knowing her began to flow just like the words, and Harry let his quill write down what he now actually believed was the right answer.

Just minutes after he started, he looked at his finished work with a small smiled over his lips.

"Want to go to the Quidditch field, mate?" he heard Ron calling after him when the redhead walked through the portrait.

"Harry's working on his homework, Ron," interfered Hermione, without looking up from her own work.

"It's okay, 'Mione, I just finished." With that last sentence, Harry picked up his books and shoved everything inside his bag, his excitement making him forget about what he had written in that particular parchment.

* * *

Days later, he found himself at his Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall handing back the essays to each student, congratulating a few and reprimanding some others. Harry heard how she congratulated Hermione for her work and then, Professor McGonagall stood before him.

"I have your essay, Mr. Potter," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. "But I'd like to have a word with you after class, and then I'll give it to you."

Harry nodded, afraid that his homework had been such a disaster and so McGonagall wanted to discuss it with him. And now that he remembered what he had written on that parchment, he most likely thought so. But then again, what was on that essay was the utterly truth, and it came deep from his heart, so he just shrugged off his fear.

Hermione looked at him curiously and he just smiled tenderly at her, a smile that was returned along with a surprised look at his sudden show of affection.

When everyone left, Hermione being the last one after giving him a slight squeeze in his hand, one he returned, Harry walked towards the professor's desk. There, McGonagall waited for him with his essay in her hands, and Harry was surprised when she began reading it aloud, this small smile playing over her lips.

_What is a soulmate?_

_Most people would think that a soulmate is some kind of lifelong partner that is predetermined by some divine presence. Believed by some to be the person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity, similarity and love._

_Well, I personally think that a soulmate it's like a best friend, but more. _McGonagall looked significantly at Harry over her glasses, and he just smiled a little by hearing his own words.

_It's the one person that with just one look might know what you're thinking because they just know you better than anyone else in the whole world. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself but because they inspire you and give you the courage to do so. __You share something very intense with them, you share a series of moments that turn into a connection that you don't and won't ever have with anybody else, a connection that completely changes our lives and defines who we are._

_No matter what else goes wrong around you, with that person you feel safe in your own paradise; you can seek understanding and shelter with them, because it's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. You can not even try to control how they will affect you, but no matter what happens, you'll always love them and they'll always love you._

_A soulmate, I believe, is someone who you carry with you forever. And nothing can ever change that._

There was a silence in which Harry looked through the window, deep in thought.

"You know, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said quietly, turning his attention back to her. "Your work was quiet unique and it was exactly what I was looking for."

Harry smiled at this statement, "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall then stared at him for a few seconds before she asked, "Did you mean it?"

Harry answered right away, smiling slightly, "Every word, Professor."

"Then, Mr. Potter," she stood up and handed him the parchment, that same look _(that perhaps showed understanding)_ still over her features, "I believe you should talk with Miss Granger."

Harry was not surprised by McGonagall's implications, wondering if his professor had perhaps suspected about this a while ago. Did that meant that he should? Should he show it to her, so she could clearly see what she meant to him? He thought about it a moment, as letting Hermione know about it would surely change everything between them. This was something huge, after all, some kind of huge revelation that had suddenly appeard before him. But he had this need, this feeling that if he told her, then everything would be okay.

So he didn't hesitate when he said, "Yeah, I believe so too."

After thanking Professor McGonagall, Harry left the Transfiguration class room, setting his sights on finding his best friend.

* * *

_**Would really appreciate your review! Thank you for reading!**_

_**-Z**_


End file.
